Lily y James Potter, un amor de verdad
by Maria Pinto
Summary: Aquí les dejo varios episodios del séptimo año de los merodeadores y de Lily Evans. Cuando James y Lily ya eran novios.
1. Chapter 1

**El calamar gigante.**

 **Hola soy una nueva por aquí, este fanfiction también lo tengo en mi cuenta de Wattpad donde me llamo peggy300 por si se quieren pasar por ahí.**

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban 4 chicos y una chica haciendo los deberes que les había encargado la profesora McGonagall para transformaciones.

James: Esto es aburrido, ¡Remus ayúdame! Le dijo a su amigo haciendo un puchero.

El mencionado soltó un bufido y negó mientras decía

Remus: James se supone que la tarea la tienes que hacer tu

Sirius: ¿Es que no lo ves Lunático? Jamie es medio tonto

James: ¡Canuto! Y yo que te creía mi amigo. ¡Lily ayúdame!

Lily reía a más no poder al ver la estúpida pelea que mantenían su novio y sus amigos

Lily: ¿Y qué quieres que haga James? Es la pura verdad

James con una cara de falsa indignación se dirigió a ella

James: ¿Con que estas tenemos pelirroja? Ya vas a ver Lily jajaja vas ver

Remus: Lily

Lily: ¿si Rem?

Remus: ¡Corre!

Lily salió de la sala común corriendo entre risas perseguida de cerca por el capitán de Gryffindor hasta llegar al lago.

James: echándose sobre Lily- ¡Te agarre!

Lily: jajajaja James nooo! ¡Salte de encima! Jajaja

James se salió de encima pero en cuanto su novia se paró la agarro por la cintura la daba vueltas mientras esta reía.

James: que decías peli- peli? Jajajaja dilo o te lanzo al lago

Lily: Jajaja ¡no James por favor bájame!

James con una sonrisa traviesa que no predecía nada bueno, corrió al lago y recién ahí la soltó mojándola por completo

Lily: ¡James! Dijo tirándole agua a la cara. En un par de minutos se había formado una batalla campal de agua entre los novios mientras que desde la Torre de Gryffindor los merodeadores veían el espectáculo del lago entre risas

Remus: Estos dos no cambiarán jajajaja

Sirius: ¿Y qué esperabas Lunático? ¡Si son la pelirroja y Cornamenta!

Remus: Es verdad

Ambos reían mirando la escena mientras que Peter no se daba cuenta de nada ya que él estaba concentrado comiendo sus golosinas.

James: ¡Hey Lily! ¡Tregua, tregua!

Lily: que quieres James

James: ¡Mira! ¡El calamar gigante nos saluda! Hola Scaldy!

Lily: Scaldy?

James: Ese es su nombre. Respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

Lily viendo a su novio distraído mirando al calamar sonríe perversamente y lo empuja haciéndolo caer.

James: Lily!

Lily reía viéndolo de rodillas en el agua como si estuviera buscando algo. James parándose cayo en la cuenta de que no tenía sus anteojos.

James: ¿Y mis anteojos? Lily donde están mis anteojos? No veo nada

Lily: Ni idea James. Ya preocupada ayudándolo a salir por fin del agua.

James: Espera, "dándose la vuelta" Scaldy donde tienes mis anteojos?!

James se devolvió al lago donde el calamar lo miraba extrañado o tal vez divertido, nunca se sabe con los calamares gigantes.

James: Devuélveme mis anteojos calamar mugriento, dámelos ahora!

Gritaba mientras saltaba histéricamente en el lago buscando sus gafas. Lily se reía de su reacción al igual que los curiosos merodeadores de Gryffindor.

Sirius: jajajajajajaja! Cornamenta perdió sus anteojos jajajajajajajajaja!

Remus: Canuto jajajaa eso jajajaja no es gracioso jajaja

Sirius: ¿Entonces por qué te ríes?

Remus: porque es gracioso ver como James le grita al Calamar Gigante! Jajajaja.

Mientras, en el lago James seguía gritándole al Calamar

James: ¡Devuélvemelas ladrón de anteojos y de novias!

Lily: ¡Jajajaja James basta! Se ve que "Scaldy" no los tiene. ¿Sabes cómo es más fácil conseguirlas tontito?

James: ¿Cómo? Devuélvemelas por favor Lily. Pidió el con un puchero.

Lily: Así. Accio anteojos! Dijo moviendo su varita y atrayendo los anteojos de James a sus manos

James: ¡Ehhh! ¡Gracias Lily! ¡Te amo, te amo y te amo!

Lily reía mientras las arreglaba con su varita y se las ponía a James. Este después de recuperar la vista la abrazo haciéndola girar para luego besarla.

Sirius: Agh, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Remus: Vamos Sirius, un día tú también te enamorarás. Lo miro con picardía.

Sirius: ¡No señor! Yo soy un alma libre Lunático! Dijo con seguridad el animago.

Remus: ¡Ay Canuto! Tú nunca cambias.

Así se podría decir que era un día normal para Lily teniendo a James como novio. Excitante y divertido sin una pausa y con muchas risas. Con los comentarios de Sirius y los reproches de Remus a James y a Sirius por no estudiar.

¡Hola! Este es el primer Fan fic que hago, ojalá les guste. Los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling sólo la trama es mía. Dedicada a todas las Potterheads y amantes del amor de Lily y James Potter.

Besos

María Pinto


	2. Chapter 2

**La locura del ciervo**

Hogwarts estaba rebosante de emoción, hoy era la final de la copa de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lily Evans observaba a su novio y a su amigo Sirius desde las gradas junto a Remus, sin saber que Snape se le acercaba por detrás con rabia en la mirada. Sirius desvío una bludger dirigida a James haciéndola chocar con el brazo de un cazador de Slytherin provocando los abucheos por parte de esa casa y aplausos y ovaciones de las otras 3, que no deseaban que las serpientes ganaran. De pronto, cuando James estaba a punto de agarrar la snitch, cuando paso...

... Snape no aguanto más viendo la mirada de amor que le dirigía Lily a su archienemigo en vez de a él y la empujo de las gradas y junto a esto le hizo un expulso mandándola al campo de Quidditch antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar.

Sus gritos de horror alertaron a James, quien se debatía entre agarrar la snitch y ganar la copa y salvar a su novia...

... Tras unos segundos de indecisión acelero al máximo su escoba último modelo que sus padres le habían dado, estiro el brazo, agarro la snitch para luego girar bruscamente y dirigirse a toda velocidad a donde caía su novia.

James: te atrape- dijo agarrando justo a tiempo a Lily, evitando por poco que se estrellara contra el suelo. Sorprendiendo a todos por su rapidez y destreza.

Lily: Gra... gracias James- dijo todavía asustada pero besándolo de todas maneras, haciendo que todo el estadio (menos las serpientes claro está) se levantara para ovacionarlo. No sólo gano el partido a favor de Gryffindor, evitando una vez más que Slytherin ganara la Copa de Quidditch, sino que también les dio la escena más romántica y emocionante al salvar de esa manera a Lily.

Al aterrizar y recibiendo felicitaciones por doquier, Lily y James se encontraron cara a cara con el causante de todo este alboroto.

Snape no estaba feliz con lo que había hecho, no sólo había arriesgado la vida de su ex mejor amiga y a la que todavía amaba, sino que también le dio más fama y popularidad a su odiado enemigo. "¡Severus cómo pudiste empujarme!" Le dijo Lily apenada y decepcionada. "¡Tú lo comenzaste todo al juntarte con Potter! ¡Lo odiabas Lily! ¡¿Y ahora es tu novio?! ¡Se ve que sólo eres una estúpida sangre sucia!" Le respondió furioso Severus, pero se arrepintió enseguida de lo que dijo al ver las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Lily. James al notarlo se puso furioso contra Snape por hacerla llorar, pero se contenía de golpearlo por la promesa que le había hecho a Lily de no molestarlo y la pensaba cumplir por mucho que le costara. Pero se alegró cuando una ahora furiosa Lily le preguntó "Cariño, ¿todavía te quedan esas ganas de golpearlo?" Le dijo mirándolo inocentemente.

James: ¿Puedo preciosa?- Al ver su gesto afirmativo, se lanzó de lleno a golpearlo a lo muggle y no paró hasta que oyó la voz del director.

Dumbledore: ¡Basta! Señor Potter deje de golpear al señor Snape. Además, ¿por qué lo golpea? ¿No debería estar celebrando esta victoria?

James: Lo que pasa profesor es que Snape empujo a Lily a la cancha y le aplicó un expulso para que pudiera estar al alcance de las bludgers por nada, ¡y además le dijo "sangre sucia" en su cara profesor!

Dumbledore: ahhh "decepcionado" entiendo. Señor Snape está usted castigado por agredir a una compañera sin razón y por eso le restaré 70 puntos a Slytherin. Lo veo mañana a las 8 en mi despacho señor Snape. Y a usted señor Potter, le doy 75 puntos por salvar a su compañera tan rápido a pesar de que eso pudo dañar el resultado del partido. Felicidades se merece el premio al mejor buscador de esta generación. Dijo saliendo del campo.

Snape se fue con sus "amigos" refunfuñando por el "injusto" castigo que Dumbledore le había impuesto, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que nada justificaba lo que hizo.

Los merodeadores y Lily (excepto la rata traidora, perdón, Peter que estaba "en el baño") fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor a celebrar la victoria en el partido y en la Copa de Quidditch que habían ganado por sexto año seguido.

Lily siempre le agradeció a James por salvarla, a pesar de que pudieron haber perdido el partido. Aunque siempre supo que James preferiría ganar el partido y además salvarla, para no darles la satisfacción a los Slytherin de ganarle a Gryffindor en su último año. Pero sabe que el ciervo retrasado y amante del Quidditch de su novio siempre la iba a amar por sobre todas las cosas, y que en el chucho pulgoso de Sirius y en el serio y responsable Remus siempre tendría buenos y fieles amigos. Aunque no se fiaba mucho del pequeño Peter, por mucho que los merodeadores le dijeran que era de confianza a ella le daba mala espina. Por esto todos a los que James amaba sabían que podían contar con las locuras que este hiciera para darlo todo por ellos.

HOLAAAAA. I'M BACK BABIES

Aquí les dejo un nuevo One- Shot de Lily y James. Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía. Espero que les guste.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y votos, los amooo lector s ustedes me motivaron a escribir este One- Shot.

Gracias por comentar a tod s.

María Pinto


	3. Chapter 3

**Novios a escondidas**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.**

Era el sexto año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Todo transcurría con la normalidad que podía haber en una escuela de magia. Todos ya veían del día a día las peleas entre Lily Evans y James Potter cuando este último le pedía a salir de todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

Pero, lo que nadie sabía es que detrás de todas esas peleas se escondía una relación a escondidas. Nuestros 2 protagonistas se veían en secreto desde las Navidades de ese mismo año.

¿Quieren saber cómo? Bueno, pues todo comenzó cuando nuestro amado James estaba dibujando a escondidas en la biblioteca para que sus amigos no lo vieran, porque si lo llegaban a saber le harían la vida imposible de tantas burlas tanto en Hogwarts como después. Después de cerciorarse de que nadie lo veía siguió en su tarea, sin darse cuenta que una pelirroja acababa de llegar a ese recóndito pasillo donde él estaba y se le quedo viendo estupefacta.

"¿Potter dibuja?" Fue el pensamiento de una gratamente sorprendida Lily. Se acercó en a silencio para que no la descubriera y así poder admirarlo mejor. Si lo pensaba, Potter se veía muy tierno cuando dibujaba y no estaba haciendo alguna broma que muy por dentro la hacían reír.

Lily se sentó silenciosamente a su lado y empezó a estudiar hasta que la curiosidad le gano y se paró para ponerse detrás de James para ver lo que dibujaba. Se quedó estática y enternecida cuando vio que dibujaba a los que parecían ser sus padres frente a una casa que concluyo que debería ser la suya. "Qué lindo dibujo Potter" dijo Lily. Al oír su voz James se sobresaltó ya que casi nadie venía a esa parte de la biblioteca, por lo que nadie podría verlo y menos sus amigos (en especial un perro pulgoso llamado Sirius). "E- Evans, que haces aquí? Hace cuanto que estás viéndome" preguntó asustado James. "Viéndote dibujar, no sabía que lo hicieras, además lo haces estupendamente." Le respondió Lily "Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie por favor, nadie lo sabe y menos mis amigos. Por favor prométemelo peli- peli" le pidió James. Al verlo tan desesperado Lily se lo prometió y se sentó nuevamente a su lado para seguir estudiando.

Así, Lily y James establecieron inconscientemente. Se juntaban en la misma en que Lily lo vio por primera vez, Lily estudiaba para los exámenes y hacia los deberes y James dibujaba y a insistencias de Lily a veces hacia los deberes y entre si se ayudaban. Hasta que un día, James por fin se atrevió a pedirle una cita a Lily para ir a Hogsmeade. Contra todo pronóstico Lily aceptó y ese mismo fin de semana fueron a través de los pasadizos que sólo un digno merodeador sabía.

YA EN HOGSMEADE.

Lily: "James esto ha sido precioso." Estaba realmente sorprendida de lo buen chico que James podía llegar a ser. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de estaban besando. "Hermosa pelirroja, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?" Pregunto James con una sonrisa. "Claro que si mi querido merodeador." Le respondió. "Pero James, que sea un secreto, al menos por un tiempo. No quiero que todos me vean como la novia de James Potter." El merodeador sonrió, a él le pasaba lo mismo, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de su noviazgo, al menos no por ahora. "De acuerdo, no le diremos a nadie. Y sé exactamente donde hacer las citas." Con una sonrisa traviesa.

Así fueron pasando los meses, para el resto del colegio Lily seguía odiando a James por ser tan... Merodeador, arrogante, engreído, mujeriego, etc. Pero, a diferencia de los meses anteriores había un brillo de diversión en los ojos de ambos. Los merodeadores notaron extrañados y sorprendidos que James ya no se decepcionaba y deprimía cuando Lily lo rechazaba. Lo que ellos no sabían es que esas peleas tenían mensajes subliminales para dar a saber cuándo eran las citas o a través de cartas en códigos que sólo ellos conocían.

Así paso y término sexto año. Nadie sospecho de la relación amorosa de nuestros dos protagonistas. En séptimo cuando James empezó a madurar para todo el colegio y ya no era mujeriego, lo que le valió la "amistad" de su amada pelirroja.

Un día en el desayuno, Lily y sus amigas Marlene Mckinnon y Alice Johns (sorry, no me sé el apellido de la mama de Neville así que me lo inventé) estaban sentadas con los merodeadores y Frank Longbottom -el novio de Alice- cuando a Lily le llego una misteriosa carta que ella leyó con "extrañeza" y en voz alta para que sus amigas y los merodeadores menos la rata traido... Perdón la rata gloto... perdón Peter que se había ido a la biblioteca para tener clases de refuerzo, pudieran oír lo que decía la carta "Querida Lily. Tienes En, Virtud Estar Orgullosa, dE seNtir, La Alegría, Sagrada Ante La Avistación, DEl, MEjor seNtimiento En eSte Tiempo Entero Ríete Encima Si, Así, Lo hAs Sentido, 10. Tiempos Enteros, Elaborados Sin Precaución Especialmente Ramificados Originalmente. Juntas. Con. Pantalones." **(Si no lo entendieron aquí va el mensaje decodificado: Querida Lily, te veo en la sala de menesteres a las 10, te espero. J.C. P)**

"Esa sí que es una carta rara" dijo Alice. "¿Y no sale un remitente?" Pregunto "preocupado" James. "No, pero creo que le voy a responder para saber quién es. Alice préstame tu pluma por favor" pidió Lily con una sonrisa maquiavélica que asusto a sus amigas y a los merodeadores e hizo que James tuviera que aguantarse la risa y esconder la sonrisa traviesa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. "¿Qué le vas a responder Lily? Podría ser cualquier persona, es peligroso" dijo Marlene. "No lo sabremos si no nos arriesgamos. A ver, ¿qué le ponemos?" Fue la respuesta de Lily, "¡Noo! ¡Cornamenta, Canuto la corrompieron! Vuelve Lily te vamos a curar" dijo dramáticamente nuestro querido licántropo. "Jajaja Remus, muy gracioso. A ver, ¿qué le pongo?" Dijo Lily a sus amigas y asintiendo levemente en dirección a su novio a escondidas quien capto el gesto enseguida. Pero ni uno se dio cuenta que alguien más había captado también ese gesto cómplice entre los dos amantes secretos (no mal piensen niñas, James es todo un caballero y no le ha hecho nada a Lily). "Dile que no irás Lily!" Dijo Alice preocupada y el resto asintió de acuerdo. "Esto es lo que le escribiré: Querido remitente misterioso, no sé lo que pretendes pero te aseguro que Marte brillará mucho esta noche si sigues mandando cartas así. Los pandicornios se encuentran en el bosque prohibido a esa hora." Fue la respuesta codificada de Lily, aceptando la propuesta de James sin que nadie más lo supiera. "Bueno, mejor será que vayamos a clases" dijo Remus tomando sus libros.

Después de todo un día de clases llego la amada cena de los merodeadores (especialmente James y Sirius), quienes apenas se sentaron empezaron a tragar la comida que había en la mesa mientras Remus y las chicas rodaban los ojos ante esto "Canuto, Cornamenta, ¿sabían que existe el cuchillo y el tenedor?" Pregunto Remus, "si lo sabíamos Lunático, pero comemos más rápido si no los usamos" respondió Sirius, provocando que el resto rodara los ojos.

"Bueno, yo me voy a la biblioteca por un libro, ¿vienes Canuto?" Dijo James, sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo no entraría jamás en su vida a la biblioteca a menos de que fuera un castigo. "¡Biblioteca! ¿¡Te lavaron el cerebro Corny?! ¿Para qué iríamos a la biblioteca? Ve tu solo, yo quiero comer" dijo Sirius espantado. Lily lo siguió minutos después pretextando un trabajo pendiente que tenía que hacer para Aritmancia, lo que no sorprendió a nadie, pues ninguno tomo esa asignatura excepto Remus y Alice quienes no recordaban que la profesora hubiera dado deberes, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Cuando ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la cena ni James ni Lily habían vuelto a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, provocando que sus amigos se preocuparan bastante por su ausencia. "¿No les habrá pasado algo?" Pregunto preocupada Alice, "nahh, de seguro Cornamenta está leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch y se le paso la hora" dijo Frank concentrado en su redacción de Transformaciones. "Ya sé, si Lily y James no aparecen en 30 minutos los iremos a buscar por el colegio" propuso Remus con sensatez.

Cuando pasó la media hora de plazo propuesta por Remus, los amigos -excepto Peter quien se había ido a dormir hace un rato como el flojo que era- fueron a buscar a los 2 chicos perdidos. Pasaron por la biblioteca, las aulas y todos los rincones que se les ocurrieron sin encontrar rastro de James y Lily...

... Pero, en un momento dado se encontraron frente a un extraño tapiz en el séptimo piso, sin saber lo que este les ocultaba. Todos estaban por rendirse cuando de repente Sirius se puso pensativo y empezó a pasearse frente al tapiz pensando en voz alta mientras caminaba en círculos "¿dónde estarán James y la pelirroja? Desearía saber dónde se metieron estos dos". A la tercera vuelta una puerta apareció en la pared y detrás de ella se escucharon unas risas y 2 voces, una masculina y una femenina, conversaban entretenidas. Ellos abrieron precipitadamente la puerta para encontrarse con una escena que los dejo a todos boquiabiertos y en shock.

Lily estaba sentada en un sillón de 3 plazas dándole uvas a James quien estaba acostado en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Riendo y besándose de vez en cuando. Sirius fue el primero que se recuperó del shock, "Vaya Corny, ¿la pelirroja es cómoda?" Les dijo entre burlón, sorprendido y algo decepcionado por la falta de confianza por parte de su amigo al no decirle que la pelirroja era su novia. Su frase logro su objetivo, ya que la pareja se separó sobresaltada, y con el horror y la vergüenza pintados en sus caras vieron a sus amigos en la puerta de la sala mirándolos en busca de explicaciones. James se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó junto a su novia. "¿James que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que ustedes eran pareja? Como tus amigos creemos que merecemos saber lo que pasa." Dijo Remus mirando serio a su amigo.

"Lo que pasa Lunático es que no queríamos que se supiera tan pronto lo nuestro. Ya sabes cómo es Canuto, no sabe guardar un secreto aunque quiera. Además, queríamos tener un tiempo solo para nosotros antes de contárselo a ustedes" dijo James algo triste y arrepentido por no haber confiado antes en sus amigos. "Somos tus amigos Jamie, habríamos guardado el secreto si es que ustedes lo querían" dijo Sirius ya menos disgustado al ver el arrepentimiento de su hermano del alma. Lily al ver la culpabilidad de su novio decidió intervenir en su defensa. "Chicos, no toda la culpa es de James. Yo le pedí que lo mantuviéramos en secreto un tiempo. Queríamos intentarlo primero para ver si en realidad funcionaba y después porque no nos queríamos enfrentar a todas las preguntas y rumores que dirían los estudiantes. De verdad ustedes siempre fueron los primeros en los que pensamos en decirle sobre lo nuestro pero teníamos miedo a lo que pudieran decir." Sus amigos la miraron a los ojos verde esmeralda y vieron sinceridad y le creyeron. "Ay amiga, nos pudiste haber dicho desde el principio. No nos íbamos a enojar por eso, al contrario, nos alegramos por ustedes." dijo enternecida Alice abrazando a Lily. Todos asintieron a las palabras de la rubia y los abrazaron. "¿Desde cuándo?" Fue la pregunta de Sirius. "Desde el inicio del curso luego de..." fue la respuesta de James pero sus amigos no lo dejaron terminar ya que se lanzaron a felicitarlo por haber conseguido a su pelirroja.

Al mes siguiente la pareja de dio a conocer al resto del colegio, pero no exactamente por boca de la pareja sino que por medio de cierto chucho pulgoso, quien les sacó una foto mientras se besaban en un aula vacía y escribió ahí mismo "¿nueva pareja en Hogwarts?". Foto que "misteriosamente" fue multiplicada mil veces y dejada en las mesas de todas las casas a la hora del desayuno como venganza por parte de Canuto y Lunático por no contarles al tiro lo de su relación con Lily alias "pelirroja prefecta perfecta".

No hace falta decir que las chicas del club de fans de James quedaron muy decepcionadas al ver que su amor platónico ya estaba ocupado.

Aquí va un nuevo One- Shot para las lectoras que aún siguen aquí.

Si ya lo sé. Merezco muchos Crucios y Avadas por haberme atrasado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero aquí lo tienen. Mucho amor y Jily para todos. Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos leemos tan pronto se me ocurran nuevas ideas. Muchas gracias a las y los lectores (si es que hay) que leen estos One- Shot.

María Pinto


	4. Chapter 4

**La casa de los gritos, ¿romántica?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.**

Cuando les ponga el * pongan la canción "A thousand, me encanta y estaba escuchándola cuando me inspiré. Bueno no l s aburro más y aquí va el One-Shot.

Era día de salida a Hogsmeade (nunca me acuerdo como se escribe) y todos los alumnos de tercero para arriba estaban en el pueblo, y entre ellos nuestros queridos merodeadores, excepto la rata traido..., perdón Peter que estaba haciendo clases de refuerzo en Pociones con Slughorn y no había podido ir; y Lily junto a Marlene y Alice quien estaba con su novio Frank. Los merodeadores con Frank, tras haber pasado por Zonko a surtirse de bombas fétidas y otros artículos de broma, fueron a Las Tres Escobas para pedir cervezas de mantequilla, habían decidido distraer a las chicas para que James pudiera llevar a Lily a la casa de los gritos para darle una sorpresa.

"Lily" dijo James, "que quieres James, tengo que ir a la tienda de correos." Le respondió Lily distraída. "Es que te quería invitar a un sitio... o sea… s-solo si quieres ir claro" dijo nervioso James. Lily lo veía divertida y como no tenía planes para la tarde debido a que sus amigas la habían abandonado para irse a las Tres Escobas decidió aceptar, "Está bien James, veamos que tal es ese sitio del que me hablas" le respondió después de un rato.

James al oír esto se alegró y le puso una venda en los ojos a Lily "Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nada te pase Lily" le dijo calmándola al ver que ella se asustaba al no ver nada. Lily se tranquilizó y se dejó guiar por James hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque el camino fue algo largo ya que James se preocupó de que nadie los viera llegar hasta ese lugar.

James había logrado decorar la casa de los gritos de forma que quedara lo más bonita y romántica posible para su amada Lily

James había logrado decorar la casa de los gritos de forma que quedara lo más bonita y romántica posible para su amada Lily. Después de entrar a la casa y llegar a la habitación que estaba decorada, James le saco la venda de los ojos a Lily y le mostró el lugar.

Lily estaba impresionada por la decoración y el lugar en sí, ya que era muy bonito, al contrario de lo que ella se esperaba. "¿James en dónde estamos?" Le preguntó. "Es la casa de los gritos, los chicos y yo nos hemos metido varias veces. Ellos y Frank me ayudaron a decorarla." Le respondió James sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía su amada pelirroja.

Le tendió la mano como un caballero, "¿Me concedería esta pieza my lady?" Lily río mientras aceptaba silenciosamente. "Y dime James, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a bailar sin música?" James al principio estaba confundido pero luego río "ohh jajaja se me olvidaba lo más importante, ¡la música!" Termino diciendo cómicamente mientras agitaba su varita. Al instante empezó a sonar una bella música *.

 **Heart beats fast**

 **Colors and promises**

 **How do be brave**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid**

 **To fall**

 **But watching you stand alone**

 **All of my doubt**

 **Suddenly goes away somehow**

 **One step closer**

 **I have died everyday**

 **Waiting for you**

 **Darling, don't be afraid**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more**

 **Time stands still**

 **Beauty in all she is**

 **I will be brave**

 **I will not let anything**

 **Take away**

 **What's standing in front of me**

 **Every breath,**

 **Every hour has come to this**

 **One step closer**

 **I have died everyday**

 **Waiting for you**

 **Darling, don't be afraid**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more**

 **And all along I believed**

 **I would find you**

 **Time has brought**

 **Your heart to me**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more**

 **One step closer**

 **One step closer**

 **I have died everyday**

 **Waiting for you**

 **Darling, don't be afraid,**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more**

 **And all along I believed**

 **I would find you**

 **Time has brought**

 **Your heart to me**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more**

La canción representaba todo lo que James sentía por ella y lo que ella sentía al negarse a reconocer sus sentimientos por miedo a ser solo un juguete para él. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían acercado sus cabezas y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso. "Te amo Lily Evans, más que mi propia vida. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia y después mi esposa?" Dijo James después de separarse por falta de aire, pero manteniendo las frentes pegadas. "James te amo más de lo que quiero admitir. Si James, me encantaría ser tu novia." Murmuró Lily con la mirada fija en los ojos avellana de su ahora novio. James con los ojos brillantes de felicidad la agarro por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire riendo. "Jajajaja ¡James bájame! Jajajajaja" reía Lily pero sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

Después de eso pasaron la tarde riendo y comiendo en la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando volvieron a Hogsmeade con el resto de los chicos de la mano los otros merodeadores y Frank intercambiaron miradas de complicidad entre sí, mientras que las chicas los miraban sorprendidas. "¡Que! Ustedes dos juntos y sin matarse. ¡Se acaba el mundo!" Gritó Marlene dramáticamente, "¡Marlene! No seas tan dramática, que estaban haciendo ustedes dos tortolitos" dijo pícaramente Sirius "¿acaso estaban haciendo travesuras que vienen tan contentos?" Preguntó con malicia y encantados todos vieron como Lily se sonrojaba como un tomate y James se veía divertido con la insinuación pero algo sonrojado "Si fíjate Canuto que hemos hecho cosas muy divertidas como buscarte collar anti-pulgas" se la devolvió James. Todos se carcajeaban mientras un enfurruñado Canuto alegaba por lo bajo que él no tenía pulgas. Y riendo se devolvieron a Hogwarts.

Al final... ¿Quién dijo que la Casa de los Gritos no puede ser romántica?


End file.
